Velociraptor
Velociraptor is a genus of dromaeosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous Asia. Highly intelligent pack hunters, Velociraptors were engineered by InGen far larger than their base genome, and have proven to be one of the most deadly animals bred for Jurassic Park and Jurassic World.https://www.jurassicworldevolution.com/research Jurassic World Evolution Velociraptor is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Muerta, where they can prove to be challenging to contain, particularly when stressed due to the island's frequent storms. They play a critical role in many missions carried out by the Hammond Foundation's three divisions. It is possible for Velociraptor to be fused with a Spinosaurus in Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC pack, creating a Spinoraptor hybrid. History Velociraptor was the first species of dinosaur successfully cloned by InGen in 1986, for eventual display as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.Backdoor of Masrani Global. Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/terminal/desktop.html In total, twenty one Velociraptors were cloned on Isla Sorna, with eight of them transported to Nublar. However, by the time of the Jurassic Park incident in 1993, the dominant raptor had killed all but two others.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Having systematically probed their fences for weakness prior to the incident, the Velociraptors escaped into the park, resulting in the death of two park administrators, before being killed by the park's Tyrannosaurus.Jurassic Park According to a 1996 InGen report, at least one of these Velociraptors successfully changed sex began breeding, though by 1994, no Velociraptors were reported on Isla Nublar. Similarly, the surviving Velociraptors on Isla Sorna, which had been abandoned in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa, had also begun breeding, establishing nesting grounds in the island's interior.The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 1997, a pack of these Velociraptors were encountered, and were responsible for killing several members of an InGen team sent to capture dinosaurs and bring them to the mainland. In 2001, a pack of visually dissimilar Velociraptors were encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on Sorna, displaying extraordinary levels of problem-solving intelligence.Jurassic Park III In 2012, InGen began the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study, or IBRIS Project, to measure the intelligence of Velociraptors, ostensibly for an eventual trained Velociraptor exhibit in Jurassic World, while in reality, for potential military applications. Spearheaded by Owen Grady, by 2015, the IBRIS Project actively studied a pack of four Velociraptors—Charlie, Delta, Echo, and the pack leader, Blue.Masrani Global - InGen Security Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html''[[Wikipedia:Jurassic World|Jurassic World]]'' During the rampage of the Indominus rex, which was created primarily by combining the genome of a Velociraptor with that of a T. rex, the raptors were released on the island, and while they briefly acknowledged the Indominus as their alpha, they obeyed Grady's order to turn on the hybrid. Three of the raptors were killed in the ensuing battle, which ended with the Indominus defeated due to the combined efforts of Blue, the T. rex and the park's Mosasaurus. After the incident, Blue became the last surviving Velociraptor. Three years later, Blue was among the dinosaurs planned to be rescued from the impending eruption of Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar, prompting Owen Grady to join an expedition to save the island's surviving dinosaurs. During the rescue mission, Grady managed to track the location of Blue from her tracking device, resulting in her capture by a team of mercenaries, one of whom seriously injured the raptor. After being cured by a blood transfusion from the T. rex, Blue was taken to Doctor Henry Wu's lab, where he planned on using her to train a new generation of Indoraptors. However, Blue was later freed from her cage and after an engagement with Lockwood Security guards, escaped into the mansion. Upon arriving at the upper levels of the manor, Blue confronted the Indoraptor, and became locked into a brutal battle, ultimately resulting in the hybrid's death. Along with the surviving dinosaurs, Blue was later released into the wild, and was last seen surveying the landscape of northern California.Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = RaptorAlpine.png |alt1 = Raptor Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = RaptorArid.png |alt2 = Raptor Arid |caption2 = ARID |image3 = RaptorSteppe.png |alt3 = Raptor Steppe |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = RaptorTundra.png |alt4 = Raptor Tundra |caption4 = TUNDRA |image5 = RaptorVivid.png |alt5 = Raptor Vivid |caption5 = VIVID }}Among the intelligent and lethal predators, Velociraptors are pack hunters which hunt together to bring down prey that are larger than themselves. Their intellect is only enhanced by their social behavior, making them dangerous that should be looked after closely. The base genome of Velociraptor is a plain teal color. Paleontology Velociraptor was a dromaeosaurid dinosaur that lived around 75-71 million years ago in Mongolia. It was about 1.8 (6.8 feet) long, 0.7 (1.6 feet) meters tall, and weighed 19.7 kilograms (43 pounds). Its skull was long and narrow, with 26-28 widely spaced teeth on each side of the jaw. The teeth were strongly serrated on the back side than the front. The jaws of dromaeosaurids were similar to a Komodo dragon, and probably could deliver a weak bite. The arms were long, with comparatively long fingers. The second finger was the longest, with the first being shortest. The arms show signs of quill nobs, confirming that Velociraptor had feathers and "wings". The legs were short and stocky, and not made for high speed chases, but instead for long endurance chases. The feet had four toes each, but two touched the ground, as the first made up the dew claw and the second the enlarged "sickle claw". The tail was relatively stiff, and not allowing much movement for bending, although it was flexible enough to curl around the body. Velociraptor was found in the Djadochta Formation in Mongolia. It is known from over a dozen fossils, the most famous of one locked in combat with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protoceratops Protoceratops]. It is currently unknown how dromaeosaurids like Velociraptor hunted, but it is generally agreed that they did not slash their prey open with their sickle claw. The leading theory is currently that dromaeosaurids leapt on the backs of their prey, using their foot claws to restrain the prey while they continuously bite it, while flapping their "wings" to maintain balance. The general consensus in the Paleontological community is that birds are direct descendants of dromaeosaurid dinosaurs, and that Velociraptor had feathers, as fossils of some of the specimens' forearms show bumps that appear to be quill knobs. Such structures are present in modern birds and have been used to give support to the long, pennaceous feathers of their wings in the absence of feather imprints. Dromaeosaurid fossils with the skin impressions preserved such as Microraptor show broad wing-like feathers on the arms and the bare places being the last half of the snout and feet. Trivia *''Velociraptor'' was the tenth dinosaur to receive a species profile, on 23 March 2018. *''Velociraptor'' can bite with a force of over 8,000 newtons of force, which is the equivalent to an alligator and crocodile. This statistic is based on a controversial study done on the real life Deinonychus which gave a similar estimate to their bite force. *The base genome of Velociraptor was loosely based on the appearance of Delta from Jurassic World, but cosmetic genes can alter their appearance into the vivid cosmetic gene, which bears a resemblance to the female raptors from Jurassic Park. *''Velociraptor'' has appeared virtually all of the Jurassic Park franchise's novels, films, games, and other media. *''Velociraptor'' previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The Velociraptor of the Jurassic Park franchise were primarily based upon Deinonychus in terms of build and location, though they were considerably larger. The reason for the name ultimately being changed was due to a study by Paleontologist Gregory S. Paul classifying the species as Velociraptor antirrhopus. Michael Crichton cited this study for reference and apologetically decided to use the genus name Velociraptor, because it sounded dramatically scary and imposing. The concept art of the films and novels directly label the animals as Deinonychus.http://media.liveauctiongroup.net/i/8823/10031227_1.jpg?v=8CE71411C11F350 *It was once thought that Velociraptor and Deinonychus in the Jurassic Park film canon, much like in the novel canon, are synonymous, and that Deinonychus was the primary basis for Velociraptor. However, it was proven that Deinonychus exists in the film canon, as they appear in the Holoscape and DPG List as a separate known genus. How the two differ in the film canon has not yet been firmly established. *''Velociraptor'' is used to create three types of hybrids: the Indominus rex, the Indoraptor, and the Spinoraptor. Gallery Raptor3Steve.jpg RaptorSteve.jpg RaptorLike Thunder From The Sky ϟ.jpg RaptorAlicia Jackson.jpg Raptor4Steve.jpg Raptor2Steve.jpg RaptorTrio.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.10.24_-_21.55.13.54.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.01.12 - 21.27.05.92.png RaptorAttack.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock